The Need of Male Attention
by Kalims
Summary: Having nothing to do, Will decides that instead of sitting bored in her room, she'll go on the craziest adventure of her life! Can she really survive in a boy's battlefield?


**The Need Of Male Attention**

Knock, knock, knock.

Tony vandom left his cosy couch to open his apartment door. He was a little confused since it wasn't time yet for his friends to come for the appointment they agreed on. But anyway, he headed towards the door and opened it.

"Will! What a nice surprise!" He smiled happily but his daughter just entered the house passing by him and she started wondering around and looking everywhere, as if she was searching for somehting.

"Umm, you forgot something here?"

"Where's Serena?" She asked finally looking at her father. Tony smiled again and rubbed his head.

"She's at her sister. Why?" He inquiered as Will sighed and sat on the coutch. "Something's wrong?" He added.

"No, not really. I just wanted to hang out with her! Each one of the girls is busy with something, and I'm bored!" Tony chuckled then moved to sit next to his daughter.

"How about your mother?"

"Daaaad! I told you before that she's out of the country on a cruise with Dean, because it's their second honey moon or whatever!" She groaned both at her mother's absence and her father's obvious indifference towards his ex-wife. "What should I do?"

"Hmm, Well I don't really know little girl. How about you just go home and watch some TV." Tony suggested before looking back at his television. Will sighed then sat right next to him, with a funny expression of boredom on her face. Her father looked at her for a while then he cleared his throat, but Will didn't unerstand the hint.

"Uhh, Will, what are you doing?" Will raised an eyebrow at his question.

"I'm watching TV. Like you said."

"I said go watch it in your house."

"Isn't this also my house?" She playfully faked a hurt tone.

"Yes, yes it is! It's just that I'm having few friends over to play poker after about thirty minutes. They'd get distracted by the television, and I'm not planning on losing! Not this time!" He finished and Will jumped in happiness.

"Great! Can I join?" She asked hyperly.

"What? No way, Will."

"Awww! Why? I already know the game's rules, and I promise I won't annoy anyone!" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No Will. You're not getting my permission to gamble! Plus, we're going to be four men on the table. You won't have fun." He said trying to change Will's mind, but that made Will only happier!

"A new experience should always be welcomed, dad! And don't worry about the gambling thing, I'll only try it this time, and I have money!" She said while taking out a hundred dollars from her back pocket. "I still have the money you gave me for my birthday last month! Now pleaseeee let me play!"

With a sigh, Tony nodded and Will jumped in joy. He thought there was nothing with Will playing with them, the girl was bored and had no one to have fun with. Plus it would be a good father-daughter time form them!

After a while, Tony's friends came and got ready to play. At first, they laughed when they found out that Will was also playing. They thought it was 'cute' that she wanted to hang out with them. But this wasn't the case now, an hour after they first started.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven hundred dollars! Now moving on to the next round." Will said casually after counting the money she just won herself. The four men were stunned.

Tony was the most surprised and confused. He couldn't believe that he lost the game for his own fifteen year old daughter! Using the money HE gave her!

"I give up!" One of them said, throwing his cards on the table.

"Aww, come on Mr. Danny! Nobody likes quiters!" Danny wanted to glare at her so much, but the innocence in her made him stop himself.

"I also quit!"

"Me too."

Will looked at her dad, and again tried to use her poppy dog eyes. But after losing three hundred bucks, it was easy for him to ignore it.

"I also quit." Will groaned and threw her cards in the air before frowning and putting her arms around her chest. Her father patted on her shoulder.

"Come on, Will! The game ended. Why don't you find another thing to waste some time. A thing that doesn't involve making family memberes broke!"

* * *

Will was now heading towards Matt's house, after her dad practically kicked her out! She wondered why didn't she go to him from the begining. He said that he was helping his father with fixing the car, but at least they were doing something!

She walked in front of the house, and headed towards the garage, where Matt and his father probaly were. And she was right!

"Hey Mr. Olsen, how are you?" She said smiling at the man who was cleaning a peice of tool. When he saw her, he smiled back cheerfully. He loved Will, and considered her like his daughter (Much to Will and Matt's disaproval on her being Matt's SISTER!)

"Why hello Will! So glad to see you! Guess you wanted to stop by to see Matt in his wrost shape, huh?" He joked as Will shifted her gaze under the car, where the lower body of her boyfriend was showing out. He was wearing brown baggy pants and he was barefoot. She grinned then knelt on her knees before softly tickling him on his toe.

"Hey dad, stop it! I'm not a kid anymore!" Matt said, in his voice a mix of irritation yet some amusement. He pulled himself from under the car only to see red hair and brown eyes instead of blond hair and black ones.

"Will? Hey, what are you doing here?" He said smiling while standing up. His hair was messy, and he was shirtless and had car grease on his face and chest. Will smirked before answering.

"You're cheating on me with a car?" Matt chuckled then took a towel and cleaned his face with it.

"Yeah, she's a much better kisser!" He joked before he smiled again. "So what brings you here? I thought we agreed on our date tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I have absolutely nothing to do, so I decided to drop by."

"You wasted your time. There's also nothing for you to do here. I'm sorry honey, but the car is taking forever to get fixed, it's completely screwed up!"

"Language!" Mr. Olsen warned before returning to his work.

"It's alright, I'll just stay and help." Will stated as Matt stated in confusion.

"What? You want to help up fixing the car? No way!"

"Is it alright if I stayed and helped Mr. Olsen?" Will asked ignoring Matt's former answer.

"What a great idea, Will!" Will immediatly grabbed a tool then stung her tongue out at Matt, making him roll his eyes.

"Will, you'll only break your back!" He tired to reason his girlfriend but she just shrugged.

"Breaking my back would give me the excuse to miss my math test thirsday!" She said grinning.

"At least take your shirt off!" Matt said, before two pairs of eyes fell on him. His father was staring at him with a questioning mark on his face and Will was also looking at him with a raised eyebrow and slightly blushing cheeks, due to Mr. Olsen's awkward prescence.

At the begining, Matt didn't know what was wrong, but then he realised what he just said and immediatly corrected.

"I mean... s-so it wouldn't g-get dirty... uhh.."

"Son, I think Will would prefer to keep her shirt on." His father answered as he and Will shared a amusing smirk together on Matt's suspense.

Soon enough, they began to work on the car, and Will was really handy in the process. So handy that they ended only one hour later. Matt offered Will to stay but she knew that he too had an important test soon so she deicded to leave him so he would use his free time to study.

She walked on the street, her hands in her pocket (Full of cash, I must note) and was thinking about what to do and where to go next. Luckily, her phone rang, revealing a solution.

"Hey Will! Guess what? My dentist appointment was delayed to later this afternoon, so if you still want to come over, you're most welcomed!"

"Angelo! You have no idea how I am grateful to you right now! You saved me!" Will said while thanking God in her mind for this new salvation.

"Dude, you should feel grateful just because of the fact that I talk to you!"

"I hate you but I sooo love you!" Will said happily before hanging up and rushing towards her best friend's house.

She was about to knock on the door but she heard a scream coming from inside.

"Nooo!" Will heard then immediatly burst the door open with her foot, and hurried inside, only to find Angelo, safe and unharmed, standing with his feet on the couch, a bowl of pocorn on the table. and TV showing a socer game.

"What's going on?" She aksed as Angelo calmed down and sat again on the couch.

"I'm watching this socer game. It's my favorite team against my most hated! And it's fiesty!" He answered, not breaking his fixed gaze from the screen. Will rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to turn off the TV?"

"Absaloutly not! What am I insane?"

"If you were going to watch this stupid game then why did you call me, doofus?"

"I didn't know that it was on, it just started now! But don't go Will, watch it with me." He offered, still not looking at her.

"Why would I want to watch a silly game with Mr. ball-worshiper?" Will complained but Angelo just patted on the seat next to him offering Will to sit.

"You won't regret it!" Will sighed then sat next to her friend.

"Love makes you do stupid things, revenge makes you do stupid things, and now I'm going to add boredom to the list!" She said before being shushed by Angelo. Will rolled her eyes and lazily watched the game.

_An hour and a half later..._

"Go, go, go, goooo!" Will shouted at the screen, with a handful of popcorn in her right hand and the other squeezing Angelo's arm from nervousness and excitement. Angelo should feel a lot of pain but he was so into the game that he was almost numb!

The two teams were now at a tie and there was only twenty seconds left. The ball was with Angelo and Will's team now and the player was heading right towards the net.

_"And scoreeeee..."_

In a second, Will and Angelo jumped in joy on the couch, throwing pocorn everywhere around the room. In the midst of his celebration, Angelo looked at his watch then frowned and sighed.

"Yesss! And in the last few seconds! Can you believe this? It was killing!" Will cheered not noticing Angelo's silence.

"Will..."

"This scene is going to haunt me forever! it's going to be graved in my memory! Now come one An-jie-lo, let's clean up a little bit then go to your room and.."

"Will I have to go, I don't want to be late for the dentist." Angelo stated, much to Will's disapointment.

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Will wined sadly.

"Unless you want my teeth to break when I bite an apple, then yes!"

"So I have to leave?"

"Unless your cleaning offer is still availble!" Angello replied sarcasticaly. Will glared at him then accepted her fate and left the lot after saying goodbye.

A now frusturated Will was walking aimisly, with a defeated expression on her face and unsteady yet angry footsteps! If you put her next to a drunken gambler who just humilitily lost his money (Like her father except for the drunken part) You wouldn't know the difference!

She just passed by her school, Sheffield Institute, and entered the park close by where, as usual, she found Uriah and his gang, probably wreckiling something.

However, and much to her surprise, the three boys were just laying under a tree, their eyes were half closed and they had sleepy expressions. Maybe even THEY get bored!

Without hasitation, she walked towards them, wishing that they haven't decided to turn all good and gentle right now! Uriah saw her getting close to him. Wanting to do something fun for ages, he took the chance happily, and immeidatly stood up, awake like ever!

"Red! Seeking some troubles?" He asked sarcasticaly, trying not to show how happy he was to see her. Will on the other hand, had nothing to hide.

"Yes! Please!" She said in a desperate way, looking at the now three awake guys.

"Wait, what?"

"Can I hang out with you?" Will aksed sweetly.

"Huh? Okay, where's the trap?" The orange headed boy asked suspectingly, looking around him. Will shook her head then said.

"No trap Uriah! I actually WANT to hang out with you! Please let me stay, I really want to do something!" She cried out, while Kurt and Clubber scratched their heads in confusion. Uriah was also confused, and he wanted to ask more questions, but he was so wearied that he didnt need more to know. If Will wanted to stay with them, then why not?

"Sure, but you have to find something to do, because honestly I'm out of thougths and brilliant ideas!" He stated, before he was elbowed by Kurt.

"Uriah, is she really staying with us? It's not..."

"Kurt, we have nothing to do, and a little change in our plans and routine won't hurt anybody. So Will you have any ideas?"

"Hmm,How about we throw toilet paper all over Mrs. Kinckerberk's house!" She proposed excitedly, expecting some good reactions, but she only got frowning figures.

"That's it? We've done it a hundred times already!" Clubber informed as Will sighed.

"How about we wreckle few bikes somwhere!"

"Done it... Think harder Red!"

"Prank calls?"

"You've got to be kidding us!"

Will groaned in frusturation, then she went silent while in deep thinking of somehting that would please there three high-class savatagers. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to her head.

"I know!" She said happily. "How about I bring the history tests we did last week, and grade them our way! We could give everybody an A or give everyone an F!" Uriah and the others were amazed to say the least. That was a very good thing to do and it really went above any other bad thing they did.

"Form where would you get the tests?" Clubber asked dumbly as the three others glared at him.

"The history professer is her step-father, idiot! Oh Will, where were you my entire life?" Uriah sang out as he and the others headed right towards Will's house.

About an hour later, they were back at the park, sitting on a bench with juice in their hands that they bought earlier. Kurt was sitting on the ground, with a pile of papers on his lap.

"An F, an F, an F, an F... Wow, our class sure sucks in history!" He joked before taking a sip out of his juice.

The group fell in a comfortable and amusing silence, but just few seconds after, a pretty and rather hot girl passed by in front of them. Uriah and the other guys usually didn't care much abut girls, but that was when they were thirteen! Now, at the age of sixteen, they wouldn't leave any pretty lady in peace, they even sometimes, when they're in a really good mood, flirt with Will and the other girls.

Uriah put his fingers in his mouth and blew, then suddenly and sound came out fo his mouth, a sharp, demanding and a little rythmed sound.

"Hey hey baby! what's up?" He said his usual silly corny phrase, before the girl passed by ignoring him of course.

Will watched what happened amusingly. She noticed a muscular guy walking in front of them. With a witty smirk, she did the same thing that Uriah did and whistle flirtingly at the guy.

"Nice body, player!" She winked making Uriah, Clubber and Kurt fall on the ground at the force of laughing! The guy kept walking, looking at Will, probably thinking that she was crazy or something.

"What? Can't handle redheads?" She shouted jokingly before going back to her drink. Uriah recovered a bit from the outburst and playfully punshed Will on the shoulder.

"Hahaha, oh Will, you're really something else once with us! Heck, if you stay like this all the time, I might even ask you out!"

"Please Uriah, don't ruin my mood!" She grinned. Suddenly Clubber stood up while looking at his watch.

"Uriah, Kurt, it's 18:30!" As soon as this was said, both Uriah and Kurt stood up and rushed outside the park leaving Will alone.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Remember when I said that we threw toilet paper around the principale's house a hundred times before?" Uriah shouted form a distance while getting away.

"Yes.."

"Well, the last tme we did it was yesterday, and... Mrs. Kickerberk said that if we don't clean it all up today at 18:30 She'll make us clean toilets in school! So bye!" He said before finally catching up with his friends.

Will couldn't believe this! Why was fate making fun of her?

Sighing for the hundredth times today. Will got up and walked home, thinking that she might have an early sleep today.

She stood in front of her building, but before she could enter, she heard a voice calling her.

"Will! Here are you! We've been looking for you!" Said Taranee while running towards her with the other three girls. Will greeted them with a confused smile.

"Yeah I know. We told you we wouldn't be able to do anything today, but we actually were able to finish everything that kept us busy early\ier than expected! Isn't that great?" Hay Lin explained.

Will went deep in her mind, remembering what she did this day. She really had a lot of fun actually. She did things she never thought she would, she experienced new stuff that she thought would never be interesting, and laughed at things she never thought they were fun. And all of that was because she decided to take the risk and bond with her boyish side. And she was proud to say that it felt good! True she was a bit tomboyish her entire life, but she never made real contact with her 'other self'! She felt like a guy all this day long, so is she really going to ruin it in the last moment?

"So how about we go to my place and get our nailes done?" Or playing poker with your father's friends.

"Then we can finish our bricolage thing!" Or reparing a car.

"And when we're done we can watch Gossip Girl" Or the socer game.

"And finally if we have time, we'll finish our homework for next week!" Or stealing the tests and grade them!

Thinking about those optoins. Thinking about what she did and what she was aksed to do, Will had only one thing to say!

"Sorry girls, you just didn't tempt me!" She stated before turning around and entering her building, leaving four confused girls behind.


End file.
